


I will

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Kid Lee Taeyeon, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: It's Taeyeon's first day of school and Ten handles it a little bit better than Youngho does





	I will

"Did you brush your teeth? Let me smell," Youngho asked his daughter. She had been running around all morning and was getting nothing done. Youngho wasn't even sure if she had her pants on the right way. With one look and yep, the zipper was on her behind and Youngho wondered how she had managed to put her pants on backwards, then button and zip them up. 

"No!" Taeyeon yelled, running away as Youngho attempted to catch her before she got too far from his grasp. She was too fast however and turned the corner of the couch before Youngho could catch her. He even managed to stub his toe on one of the platforms of the couch. He yelped in pain as his toe made contact with the wood and he held it in pain, hopping on one foot until he fell into the couch. Youngho sighed as he lay there, giving his toe some time to recover before he tried again.  

"Youngho!" an irritated voice yelled from the kitchen. Youngho groaned as he rolled off the couch and limped to the kitchen where his husband was. 

Once in the kitchen, Youngho could see what the problem was. His husband was standing in the middle of a soup mess with a distraught Taeyeon sitting close by, not one drop of soup on her person. Ten looked pissed, his legs covered in cold (thankfully) soup that he had just come from a newly opened tupperware, "Why is Taeyeon not dressed and why is she running around the kitchen while I am making her lunch?" he didn't sound or look happy of course. He was covered in chicken soup, some noodles sticking to his jeans. 

"I don't know?" Youngho answered, lifting his shoulders. It sounded more like a question rather than an answer. He was afraid of Ten a bit today because it was Taeyeon's first day of kindergarten and Ten wanted everything to be perfect for her first day. He was under a lot of stress and under a lot of stress while pregnant. Heavily pregnant, thirty-nine weeks pregnant and ready to pop. 

"Well now I have to clean myself and the floor and I guess I'll have to brush her hair too," he listed, sounding even more angry, "You clean up the floor, I'll change my clothes, and do Taeyeon's hair and dress her. Make her a sandwich, since I guess soup is out of the question," he eyed the floor and frowned, "Pack her a dessert and an apple juice, and make sure everything is in her backpack. We don't want her to forget something on the first day," and just like that, Ten was out of the room and gone to go obsess over their daughter. She was going to look perfect for her first day, that's for sure. 

Youngho started on that sandwich. He made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a little bit of marshmallow fluff, the way she liked it best. He cut the crusts off and finally placed the sandwich in a plastic bag and sealed it off. Next, grabbed a Little Debbie cupcake and placed it in the bag along with a full bottle of apple juice. The lunch seemed plain so Youngho grabbed a handful of small cheese cubes and put them in a small, plastic container and grabbed some pretzels for good measure. Then he added a whole apple. Taeyeon's favorite apples were granny smith. He stuffed the lunchbox full and made sure it looked neat and tidy. 

It was a very westernized breakfast and Youngho was the one to blame. When he had brought her and Ten to Chicago to visit his parents, that's all they made her and even back in Korea, she couldn't get enough of the stuff. 

Happy with his work, Youngho eyed the lunch and couldn't help but think that it was missing something. To be all cute and cliché, Youngho grabbed a sticky note and wrote down, 'Daddy and Mommy love you so much baby girl! Have a good day at school!' It was sweet and simple and Taeyeon already knew how to read those words. She will love it. 

Youngho tucked the lunchbox into Taeyeon's back pack and while at it, he checked all that she had in there to make sure she wouldn't forget anything. Youngho examined what she had in her back pack and started to laugh as he noticed the different items that Taeyeon had put into her back pack herself. He found a stuffed animal at the bottom along with a few My Little Pony toys layered underneath that. Youngho laughed as he took out each toy one by one. It was just like Taeyeon to try and bring her toys with her, she was such a sneak. 

Everything she needed was in her backpack, all neatly put together, all thanks to Ten. He was freaking out over Taeyeon's first day of kindergarten, wanting everything to go perfect for her. She was their first born, and soon enough they were going to have a little boy with them too. Ten was going through his nesting phase and everything had to be in a certain way for him to be happy with it. It wasn't near as bad as it was with Taeyeon, but still pretty bad. He wanted everything perfect for an infant that didn't even know what anything was beside his mother. He wouldn't even care about his father until he was older.

Youngho moved onto the mess that was spilled all over the floor. The room smelled like soup and it was starting to sour, the smell upsetting Youngho's stomach a bit. It was Ten's home made soup that he had prepared the night before for Taeyeon. She loved the soup, asking for it for every meal, but she maybe ate it three times a week. Ten was getting too pregnant to cook all the time now, his feet starting to hurt the longer he stood in one spot. 

Youngho had managed to mop everything up with a load of paper towels and cleaning spray, getting everything that was sticky and wet and cleaning it to Ten's liking. It probably didn't matter, the elder was going to clean over it again once Taeyeon was at school and he was back home. Ten wasn't working at the moment and was instead on maternity leave and had been for a week and he was already driving himself crazy with how bored he was. The only thing keeping him sane was Taeyeon. 

"All done!" Taeyeon yelled as she ran into the kitchen, bouncing along in front of Youngho who was on his hands and knees, scrubbing away at the floor.

Youngho looked up and took in the sight of his daughter. Ten had completely changed her from what he tried to dress her in. Taeyeon was in a dress now, pastel blue and reaching to her knees, tool underneath the top layer that made her dress fluff out, a ribbon around the waist that tied in the back. It had a peter pan collar with little jewels badazzled around the neck. Taeyeon also had little black pumps that shined in the light, ruffled white socks pooling around her ankles. Then finally, Taeyeon's hair was up in two pig tails at the top of her head, her hair set in waves that hung to her shoulders. There was a little, matching blue clip in her hair that kept once section out of her face thatr refused to grow as fast as her other hair. She looked like a princess honestly. 

"You look like my little princess," Youngho told her, stretching his arms out for Taeyeon to enter. Taeyeon jumped into her dad's arms, her hair bouncing along as she did so. Youngho's heart warmed up and he felt so proud of such a beautiful little girl. 

"Daddy, I am a princess!" Taeyeon shouted. Her face looked as though she had just heard the most ridiculous thing ever, as though she weren't a princess in the first place, "I'm your little princess," she stated oh so matter of factly. 

"Yes you are, Taeyeonnie," Youngho agreed, starting to lift her up as he stood up, "Are you ready for your first day of school?" he asked all excited because, in all honesty, he was excited for his little girl to start real school and get to explore as a big girl. 

"YES!" Taeyeon yelled a bit too loudly at her father. 

Youngho let her go so he could rub at his ear that was now ringing, "I'm so glad you are," he stated as he turned around and grabbed her full and ready back pack, "Turn around," Youngho ordered and Taeyeon did so, turning her back towards her father and Youngho immediately looped the straps through her arms. Now fully adorned for school, Taeyeon hopped around like a rabbit as she claimed. Her pigtails bounced around with her and she looked precious. 

"I'm ready for school!" Taeyeon shouted excitedly. 

"You look so darling!" Ten joined again as he entered the kitchen, hand on his round belly, "The bus will be here in two minutes, we have to hurry!" Ten reminded everyone, "And I still need to take your picture for school!" Ten shouted, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he waddled away, "Taeyeon, come here," he ordered and his daughter was quick to obey, running to where Ten was now standing by a blank wall that was good for taking pictures. 

Youngho was quick to follow as well and he watched as Ten took many pictures of Taeyeon smiling and being cute. She posed in cute ways and showed off her dress and even hopped up and down at one point. She was showing off as she usually did and it was just like her to do that. 

Once done, Ten almost threw his phone to the side and was almost pushing Youngho out the door, lightly persuading Taeyeon out. They could see the bus down the street and they had time to get to the bus stop that was right in front of their small, suburban house. 

"Go Taeyeon, go!" Youngho yelled as he started racing his daughter to the bus stop. Taeyeon yelled in joy as she raced her father but unfortunately, he won with his much longer legs. Taeyeon was okay with it though since she was a good sport and such a kind girl. She ended up just hugging her dad and telling him how well he did and Ten was soon to follow, not dare running in his state. 

"Be kind to everyone you meet, make new friends, and help out those who need it okay?" Ten listed, hoping Taeyeon would. Being the way she is, Ten didn't doubt that she would do all of those things on her own. She was just a bit hyperactive was all and sometimes got carried away in her own little world. 

"I will, Mommy," Taeyeon assured, nodding her head, "I'll be friends with everyone," she assured. 

"Good girl," Ten smiled, hugging Taeyeon tightly, "I love you so much, you know that?" Ten asked, knowing she did know that. 

"Of course, Mommy," Taeyeon responded happily, pulling away to place a sloppy kiss on Ten's cheek and then moving down to her mother's belly. She placed a kiss where her brother was currently living, "And I love you baby brother," Ten smiled blissfully and felt his heart grow with love for his children. 

It was Youngho's turn to dote on his daughter, "Okay, Taeyeon," he started, "I want you to be nice, but if there is a boy who picks on you, don't be afraid to punch his lights out," Youngho played, pretending to punch his daughter in the stomach as she laughed cutely along, "You are the sweetest and most talented girl I know. I hope you make some really good friends today. Me, Mommy, and Baby Brother are here to give you good luck," Taeyeon hugged onto Youngho's neck and squeezed tightly. 

A honk from the bus and Taeyeon was off, climbing into the bus and disappearing from view. Then the bus was gone and left the two parents behind. Ten stood there with his hand reasting comfortingly on his belly where his baby was currently squirming. Youngho chuckled and threw his arm around Ten's shoudlers to bring him closer. Their little girl was off. 


End file.
